When Worlds Collide
by Kyuubigirl908
Summary: Hana Namikaze, an abused child, runs away from Konoha. Her life is then changed forever when she meets Orochimaru. What will happen as time passes? Orochimaru X OC fan-fic.  Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Run…_

_Don't look back…_

_He'll kill you if he catches you…_

_RUN!_

Hana ran through the moonlit forest. She was trying to escape the hellhole that she called home. She didn't care if anything happened to everyone else; she just wanted to get out of there. No one cared about her anyway; everyone treated her like dirt, even her so-called guardian, Muraki Shimura. He had experimented on Hana and turned her into a half human, half bird freak. Everyone in the village shunned her because of that.

"Why me? What did I do wrong?" she asked herself.

Hana kept running until the sun came up. She collapsed in front of a large tree. She curled up into a ball and she started to cry.

"Help me…please, somebody, help me." she whispered.

Just then, she heard someone approaching her. Hana started to panic. Had Muraki followed her here? Did he send the ANBU after her? This was bad, very bad. She stood up and started looking for an escape route.

"What's wrong?" she heard someone ask.

Hana turned around and saw a man standing behind her. He had long, black hair, white skin, and yellow snake-like eyes.

"What's wrong? Why were you crying?" he asked.

Hana sat back down and started crying again. She didn't want to talk to this man, but he probably would be able to help her.

"I ran away from home. Nobody cared about me and I was being treated bad." she answered.

"How so?" the man asked.

Hana unfurled her wings. "My step-father gave me these stupid wings!" she replied. Tears started clouding her vision.

The man sat down beside Hana. He brushed some of Hana's hair out of her face. When he looked into her eyes, all he saw was sadness.

'She's such a beautiful child. Why would anyone want to hurt her?' he asked himself.

Hana blushed slightly. Why was this man being so nice to her? Did he actually care about her?

"What's your name, little one?" he asked.

Hana brushed the tears from her eyes and replied, " Hana Namikaze."

"Hana…that's a very beautiful name." the man said.

Hana blushed again. No one had ever complimented her name before. It actually felt nice. Maybe this man did care about her.

"Th-thank you. What about you, what's your name?" Hana asked.

The man replied, "My name is Orochimaru."

Hana smiled. For some reason, just hearing his name made her feel safe.

"Hana, I have to ask you something. Would you like to come and live with me?" Orochimaru asked.

Hana was shocked. She didn't know how to react.

"R-really? Orochimaru do you really mean it?" she asked.

Orochimaru nodded and replied, "Yes. I understand how you feel about the way people have been treating you, Hana. I don't want to see such a beautiful young girl, such as you, get hurt."

Hana smiled and threw her arms around Orochimaru's neck. "Thank you, Orochimaru! Thank you so much!" she cried.

Orochimaru wrapped his arms around Hana. "There's no need to cry anymore, Hana. I will protect you, no matter what." he said softly.

This was only the beginning…


	2. Chapter 2: Promises

Chapter 2

Orocihmaru lifted Hana off of the ground. They had to get out of there fast. If there were any ANBU in the area there would be trouble for the both of them.

"Come on, little one. It's time to go home." he said.

Hana smiled and replied, "Alright." She wrapped her arms around Orochimaru's neck and buried her face in his shoulder. She tried to stifle a yawn, but failed to do so. She couldn't help it; she hadn't been able to sleep for a few days now.

"Hana, is something wrong?" Orochimaru asked. He was a bit concerned.

"I'm tired. I haven't slept in a long time." Hana replied. She yawned again. Orochimaru smiled and said, "Well then, get some sleep little one."

"Okay…" Hana replied. She closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep. As she slept, Orochimaru began walking back to the hideout.

A young boy was standing outside of the hideout. He was about twelve years old, had long silver hair that he wore in a ponytail, and he wore glasses. He was obviously irritated about something.

"Where is he? He should have been back hours ago." The boy said to himself. He saw Orochimaru in the distance and breathed a sigh of relief. As Orochimaru got closer, the boy noticed that he was carrying something…or someone, to be exact.

"Orochimaru-sama, where have you been? You were supposed to back hours ago!" the boy said.

"I'm sorry, Kabuto. I had other matters to attend to." Orochimaru replied. Kabuto raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" he asked. Orochimaru didn't respond to Kabuto's question. He just kept walking.

Orochimaru opened the door to his room and walked in. He laid Hana down on the bed and covered her with a thick blanket. Orochimaru ran his hand through Hana's dirty, matted hair. All of a sudden, Hana started to become restless. She was having a nightmare. Orochimaru picked Hana up and held her close.

But what happened next frightened Orochimaru.

Hana began talking in her sleep and Orochimaru would never forget what she said.

"Madara…Uchiha…"

Madara Uchiha was the founder of the Uchiha clan and was one of the founders of Konoha. How on earth did Hana know about him? Orochimaru placed his hand on Hana's shoulder and gently shook her awake.

"Hana, wake up little one." he said.

Hana's eyes opened slowly. She wrapped her arms around Orochimaru's neck and he was surprised when he heard Hana whisper, "Daddy…"

Orochimaru had never been called that before. He smiled and pulled Hana closer. "Everything will be alright, Hana. Don't worry, I'm here to protect you." he said.

Hana sat up and then kissed Orochimaru's cheek. "Thank you, daddy." she whispered.

"You're welcome, my dear. Hana I have to ask you a few questions, and I want you to be honest with me, alright?" Orochimaru asked.

Hana nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

"Alright. First, I need to know how old you are." he asked.

Hana replied softly, "I'm six years old"

Orochimaru was shocked. Hana was so young.

"I see. Alright, can you tell me who your parents were?" he said.

Hana didn't like talking about her parents. Probably because she barely knew them. "My mama was Kushina Uzumaki and my papa was Minato Namikaze. At least, that's what I've been told." She whispered.

"So, your father was the Fourth Hokage…Interesting. Now, last question, do you know who Madara Uchiha is?" Orochimaru asked.

Hana stayed silent for the longest time before she replied. "Madara is the man who killed my parents…" she said softly.

Orochimaru knew exactly what Hana was talking about. Five years ago, Madara Uchiha had sent the Nine-Tailed Fox to destroy Konoha, and, as a result, many people were killed…including Hana's parents. Orochimaru knew exactly how Hana felt. He had also lost his family when he was a child.

"Hana…" Orochimaru said.

Hana looked up at him and replied, "Yes? What is it?"

Orochimaru hugged Hana as tight as he could without hurting her.

"I promise that I will protect you. You don't have to worry anymore." He said.

Hana smiled and replied, "Thank you…"

Things stayed peaceful for a while. But, as we all know, peace is a very fragile thing. And it can be easily taken away.


	3. Chapter 3: Stolen Peace

Chapter Three: Stolen Peace

(One year later…)

"You can't catch me, nii-san!" Hana cried as she ran through the hideout, with Kabuto following close behind. The two of them were playing a game of tag, and Hana was winning.

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that!" he replied.

Hana giggled. She and Kabuto had developed a strong brother-sister relationship over the past year, even though they weren't related. As she ran, Hana saw Orochimaru walking out of his room.

"Daddy!" she shouted.

Orochimaru turned around and smiled when he saw Hana running towards him. He also saw Kabuto running behind Hana and then tackling her to the ground.

Hana began to laugh.

"You finally caught me nii-san!" she said.

Kabuto helped Hana off of the ground.

"Yeah, it took me awhile, but I did." Kabuto replied.

Orochimaru laughed softly. He walked over to them and picked Hana up.

Hana wrapped her arms around Orochimaru's neck and then kissed his cheek.

"Hi Daddy!" she said happily.

Orochimaru smiled and kissed Hana's forehead.

"Hey, sweetheart, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine daddy." Hana replied.

She hugged Orochimaru again, and then she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hana, there's something that I want you to see." he said.

"What is it?" Hana asked.

Orochimaru laughed softly.

"It's a surprise." he replied.

Orochimaru walked out of the hideout and into the forest. There was a small clearing deep in the forest; there was something there that he wanted to show Hana.

"Hana, we're here." he said softly.

Hana lifted her head from Orochimaru's shoulder and looked around. She saw hundreds and hundreds of beautiful flowers.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" she asked.

Orochimaru nodded slowly. He set Hana down on the ground and let her walk around. Hana began to run through the flowers. She was laughing.

"This place is so pretty! There are so many flowers here, daddy!" she said happily.

She kept running until…WHAM!...she crashed into something.

"Owww! What hit me?" she mumbled.

She looked up and her eyes went wide. She then let out a loud shriek. Orochimaru looked over in Hana's direction and saw a man with dark hair standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" Orochimaru asked.

"My name is Muraki Shimura. I'm Hana's legal guardian and I'm taking her back to Konoha." the man replied.

Hana stood up and tried to run back to Orochimaru, but Muraki grabbed hold of the collar of Hana's shirt and pulled her back.

"Daddy, help me!" Hana cried.

Orochimaru charged at Muraki, however at that exact moment Muraki set off a smoke bomb and had fled with Hana.

When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Hana or Muraki. Orochimaru fell to his knees and cried out in frustration.

"I can't believe this. He took Hana away from me. Well, he's not going to get away with this." he said. He stood up and took off after Muraki.

He was going to bring Hana home, no matter what.


End file.
